


Christmas in January

by AzaleaBelle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Collars, Fanservice, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, George blushes way too much, Gift Exchange, Internal Conflict, M/M, Online Friendship, Romance, SPOILERS AHEAD, Sharing Clothes, Swapping Clothes, Teasing, Webcams, a lot of tension, dressing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaBelle/pseuds/AzaleaBelle
Summary: “George.” Dream called, snapping George away from his momentary zone out. He glanced back up at the webcam and then back to the box, taking a small breath. He wasn’t sure why he felt nervous. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that it was a joke present. Dream wouldn’t have actually taken it to heart when George had asked about a present, he knew dream wasn’t like that, and when he went over again the risks of sending it in the first place he knew he was right. It had to be a joke.So why was he feeling nervous?—George struggles with how to handle the very late Christmas gifts he gets from dream. Dream just likes to make George blush.It’s not like there’s a reason for it or anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first story but it is my first in a long time. Also my first on this pairing. Also my first on this platform. Oop

George was sure he was already turning a little pink as he traced the left edge of the parcel on his lap in front of him with his finger and tilted his head up towards the camera. He couldn’t pinpoint how exactly the atmosphere had changed from being on call with both dream and snapnap to just dream but he knew he felt something different. Maybe he was being dramatic, but he was certain he could feel the air thinning out and the temperature dropping as he turned his gaze back down to the small, beat up box.

“You could have picked a sturdier box.” George said slightly quieter than normal, picking up his fingers and instead running his entire hand down the side. He watched the cardboard ripple and dent under his fingers until he got to the bottom where a small chunk was missing from the box.

“I did! They must have thrown it around while they were delivering it or something.” Dream defended through George’s headset, bringing back some of the normalcy George needed to be able to look back up into the small webcam attached to the top of his computer screen. He rolled his eyes as dream spoke, getting ready to reply with something to rile the other up a little before dream spoke again.

“And anyway, you have it now. Aren’t you going to open it?” His voice was slightly deeper than normal, softer, and just like that George felt the tension rise and temperature drop once again. His eyes flittered back down to the box in his lap.

It was a joke really, a passing comment that dream seemingly took to heart for no reason. George had already been spoiled from his family and friends for Christmas - had already gotten and gifted all his presents. And dream knew that he knew that posting things during Christmas, no less to another country, was not only expensive but also likely to get lost and take months to arrive anyway. Dream knew that. George knew that. That was precisely why they hardly ever did gift exchanges of physical items, only daring to once or twice throughout the time they’d known each other. It was a joke when George had asked what dream was getting him for Christmas. A joke.

“George.” Dream called, snapping George away from his momentary zone out. He glanced back up at the webcam and then back to the box, taking a small breath. He wasn’t sure why he felt nervous. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that it was a joke present. Dream wouldn’t have actually taken it to heart when George had asked about a present, he knew dream wasn’t like that, and when he went over again the risks of sending it in the first place he knew he was right. It had to be a joke.

So why was he feeling nervous?

“Right, sorry.” George replied, taking another deep breath and reaching for the pair of scissors he had grabbed on his way upstairs after picking up the package left in his apartment mail box. He had thrown them on the desk as he entered the room, almost dropping the box in his haste to join discord and ask his American friends who the hell had decided to send him a package without telling him.

He flipped the scissors out and held one side of the dull edge in his hand, using the other to choppily cut down the centre of the box where tape had been tightly wound around. George was unsure if it was dream’s handy work or if the box had been opened and inspected at customs. He was unsure if it was the same box too, thinking about it, as the label had been haphazardly stuck on where dream would have absolutely been more careful. In fact, George felt unsure about a lot of things as he worked on slitting the edges with the dull blade he had, sawing into the cardboard and tape the best he could.

“No clean knifes?” Dreams voice came through as George opened up the left side of the box to be met with multiple over the top and disgustingly Christmas themed wrapping paper packages.

“No, I just didn’t want to accidentally cut myself.” George said, beginning work on the other side, being more careful with the scissors now he knew there was delicate paper he could cut into close to the surface. At least he now knew from the untampered presents that the tight tape wrap was actually dream.

Dream quietly hummed a low sound in response, seemingly more interested in watching George than teasing him for his random lack of precision with a knife. George finished sawing at the other side as the same time, pulling his hand away as he closed the scissors and lay them back on the desk, now knowing that he would probably need them again if the parcel tape situation was anything to go by. George then bent back the other side, revealing another flat package tucked away in the corner. He felt a feeling of warmth flow through him as he began to smile.

“This is... a lot.” George said, taking a breath as he thumbed the wrapping paper of the smaller package. He glanced up to the discord screen open in front of him. “And this wrapping paper is disgusting.”

Dream wheezed, forcing a small laugh out of George too as he shot a look up to his webcam. “To be fair, it was meant to be there for Christmas, so.”

“I can see that, but it’s almost February.” George grinned as dream laughed, feeling his strange nervous energy fade a little as they spoke. This was dream, he didn’t have to be nervous. “Anyways, yeah.”

“Open it, I want to see your reaction.” Dream said as he stopped laughing, his voice sounding full and bright. George nodded and reached for the package he had been playing with, picking it up before pausing and putting it back down again.

“We should save this for a stream or something.” He said, shifting backwards in his seat and grabbing hold of the sides of the box to lift it out of his lap before dream could answer, only to almost drop it when dream spoke.

“No.” He replied, voice hard and firm. It immediately made George pause, looking up to his webcam. Dream continued, his voice sounding softer but with the same tone. “I want this to be just for us, George.”

The reply was instant. George lay the box back on his lap and held on to the edge closest to him with both hands, suppressing a small shiver at hearing his name being said in that tone as he did so. It was silly really, George was probably imagining it to be more strict than it was, but it didn’t stop the light pink hue from invading his face as he dropped his look back to the box in front of him.

Dream laughed at that and George swore he could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. “Why don’t you open the one by your hands up for me?”

George tried to prevent the blush from deepening by rolling his eyes at the tone dream used but did as he was asked anyway, grabbing the medium package closest to his hands out of the box. As he pulled it up and out he could see the package squished up next to it relaxing out into the space, taking up much more room than before. He placed the medium present on the chair close to his body and lifted the box up and onto the desk so he could focus his attention better while opening the one he’d already picked out. He noticed the difference in weight immediately. It wasn’t like the box was heavy, it was actually quite light considering, but the majority of weight was obviously in the package he had just picked up as he lifted it up off the chair and back onto his lap.

Large Santas and cartoon elfs waved back from the log shaped present he held in his hand. One rip later and the merry figures were torn away to reveal some sort of soft blue knit fabric. “Do you like them?”

He turned his head up to his webcam and rolled his eyes once more, having calmed down from the previous teasing enough to be able to do so and let out an almost breathless laugh. “I’ve only just opened it Dream, I don’t know what it is yet!”

“Well hurry up!” Dream replied impatiently, grumbling as he moved around on the opposite side of the screen. He let out a few mumbles as George snorted, turning his attention back to the soft material. He tore away the rest of the package, lazily balling the shiny paper up and chucking it into the bin next to his desk. Then, he began to unravel the log of material in his hands. Dream had once again gone quiet as he watched George try to figure out his gift.

It didn’t take long before the rest of the present spilt out into his lap and he let out a small chuckle as he took in the items in front of him. “It’s not winter anymore, dream.”

“It is! Plus isn’t it cold in england almost all year anyway?” A defensive voice called back into his ears, making him chuckle a little more. In his lap sat a few items to brace the cold with, all made from the same soft knitted blue material. He pulled the rest of the blue material that he could now identify as a scarf away from the other bits, wrapping it around his neck to feel the ribbed material against his skin. Next, he grabbed the two gloves and ran his fingers along the inside rim of them, noticing the material inside was more like vinyl so the wet weather wouldn’t get to his hands. He debated putting them on too, but decided he’d rather look at the last thing in his lap instead. He placed the gloves on his desk and picked up the darker blue bundle.

He heard dream take a breath as he unfurled the last item to be met with a pair of short and thick ribbed socks. That was something he could maybe understand - it was a strange gift for sure as dream had obviously had to go and find them out - but that could probably be overlooked if it wasn’t for the obvious and defining feature of the soft socks he held in his hands. They had small lace frills at the top.

“Dream!” George gasped as dream burst out laughing, already struggling to breath as George whipped his head up and deadpanned the camera. “I can’t believe you. The gloves and scarf are great but - what? Why?”

“I’m glad- glad you like them.” Dream wheezed out, practically cackling down the call as George dropped the socks and pushed his head into his hands, groaning out complaints. “I thought you’d like them much more than the matching hat, works better for photos.”

George lifted his head and glared at the webcam again, throwing the socks onto his desk and unraveling the scarf around his neck. His blush was warming him up more than enough. “That doesn’t even make sense, I don’t take pics like that!”

“You should.” Dream chuckled, calming down from his laughing fit finally. “I think you’d look cute with snow in your hair.”

George avoided looking into the camera as he grumbled at the teasing, only working to rile dream up and get him laughing again.


	2. 2

Once dream had finally calmed down, George picked up the next present in the box. The present was smaller than the last one but a little heavier than George was expecting. As he lifted it he could hear dream shuffling around again. George began to speak. "If this is as bad as the last present I swear- "

"You'll probably hate it." Dream replied. George didn't even have time to open his mouth before dream continued. "But our viewers won't."

George spluttered a little and stared down at the gift in his hands. It was circular like the last one but much smaller and thinner too. He began to tear the wrapping away to reveal a sort of black leather material as he spoke. "No promises I'll use whatever this is."

Dream chuckled. It was a dark sound, something George only heard every now and then when the other was being particularly devious for some reason or another. As he unfurled the black leather he quickly realised why. "Dream."

In his hands was a little black collar. It had straight white stitching and a metal clasp in the front. He almost dropped it in his haste to set it down on the desk and push his chair away. He felt his face flush a deep red as he looked between his webcam and the collar sitting on his desk, fully expecting dream to start laughing at him again. That's why it came such a shock when the other kept quiet for so long.

He took a second to look at the discord screen to check he was still in call and was about to hang up and call back before the noise of dream shifting and taking a deep breath made him freeze. The short silence continued and George took the time to collect his thoughts.

The air between them wasn't awkward per say, but it definitely felt charged somehow. It was a weird present for sure, but he could see why dream had got it. It was a joke just like the frilly socks, something that his viewers would gush over if they ever saw. Something to leave in the background if he dared, a story without context, a joke between friends.

But George couldn't help but feel like that wasn't all it was. He still hadn't figured out how to deal with that thought though when dream spoke, voice once again gone low enough to make George shiver. "So, what do you think?"

George's first thought was that it was a trap to get him all heated up and embarrassed again. His second was that it didn't feel that way, that it felt like dream was being genuine with his question. His third was the one that he voiced. "You're an idiot."

A low hum came through the headphones. Dream seemed to disregard George's reply."Well?"

George didn't know what to say. He focused on the gloves, the scissors, the monitor. Anything but the webcam as he flushed. His gaze quickly caught up to his thoughts as he stared at the collar in front of him. It would be weird, right? To want to put it on? To feel the cool metal on his throat and the tug of the leather as it wrapped around his neck? George wasn't a stranger to collars, but to wear one for dream? "I- I don't think I'm going t- to try it on."

"I don't remember asking you to." Dream drawled, taking his time to speak. George didn't do the same.

"Well- well that's what it sounded-"

"But would you? Would you try it on?" Dream interrupted, seemingly calm and collected considering the circumstances. Too calm. George had to wonder if the entire thing was planned as he shakily looked up towards the webcam.

He knew what his answer should have been. He should have laughed, rolled his eyes maybe, teased dream a bit for buying such a ridiculous present and then thrown it somewhere where it won't be seen again by anyone. He should have forgot the entire event even happened already and began to open his next present instead of sitting in his desk chair like an idiot. He knows what he should have done.

Instead, he reached over and picked the dull leather band up, taking a second to run his fingers along the stitches that decorated the piece. He felt a little fuzzy as he did, something about the accessory taking affect on him. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He turned it over in his hands, listening to the way the cold metal clicked against his warm fingers whenever it hit them and felt the way the soft lining of the inside contrasted so much from the rougher and sharper outside.

George lifted one hand from the collar and began pulling on the metal, surprisingly deft fingers making short work to slide the strip of leather out and undo the buckle keeping the collar closed. He realised he hadn't answered dream when he heard dream beginning to speak again. "You don't have to, George. We can just move on."

His voice was much lighter, closer to how he usually spoke, and softer than before. It took George a full thirty seconds of just staring at his desk trying to process his words before he figured out what he'd said. And something about it... didn't feel right. Something about dream going back to speaking normally when he'd been using a different tone for so long felt wrong. The realisation that some part of him wanted dream to speak to him with that dark voice more hit him like ice and before he could stop himself, he was already speaking in a surprisingly even tone. "I want to."

It took him a second for his brain to catch up to what he'd said, and once he'd figured it out, he began blushing and trying to stutter through an explanation. He didn't even get a word out before dream was speaking again.

"I want to see it on you."

The darker tone had returned to dreams voice, making George run his hand through his hair a few times to try to ground himself. He felt weak and he really wasn't sure why. He didn't know if it was a good thing or not, but he pushed ahead regardless. His attention was once again caught by the collar he held in his hands as he began to lift it up towards eye level.

"Honestly I expected you to throw it somewhere and laugh. Make a few jokes. But I much prefer this." Dream said cooly, clucking his tongue against his cheek. George's soft eyes flickered to the screen as he held the collar up to his throat, feeling the material against his neck. "So, are you going to keep me waiting? I want to see you wearing it, George. Put it on for me."

George felt a tug in his chest and had to remind himself to breathe as he pulled the collar away from his neck. He adjusted the hold he had before wrapping it around his throat properly, taking a second to fiddle with the buckle before he successfully secured it. Then, he looked up.

He could only imagine what he looked like as dream let out a small gasp. Mussed up hair from running his fingers through it, pink cheeks and absolutely wild eyes. He knew he must look a mess, but dream had seen him at his worst so he supposed it didn't matter. George couldn't find it in himself to care as the silence continued, drifting into a state of relaxation and feeling fuzzy all over again. It was silly how much he seemed to be affected by something so small and insignificant, but he couldn't help it as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, lifting a hand to run across the leather band.

George wasn't a stranger to collars. He'd lived through the 2000's too, wanted to get in with all the cool teenagers and their emo angst - so yeah, he'd tried a few things. An unnecessary amount of bracelets, wobbly chalky eyeliner he'd stolen from his moms bedroom and a few different chokers had been his go to for the bad pictures and the nights he wanted to pretend to be someone else. Luckily he'd fallen out of that phase quickly. It had left a few marks though - he still kept around a choker or two for the memories. His hand came in contact with the buckle that he'd fastened only a few minutes prior and he felt a small shock run through his fingers and up his arm.

Okay, so maybe collars and chokers were a little different.

George found himself drifting further into the feeling of peace that had strangely overwhelmed him once he'd allowed himself to enjoy the feeling and look of the collar he wore. The pads of his fingers pressed into the flesh just above the buckle and felt it press in and bounce back. Perhaps he had tightened the collar a notch too much, but he couldn't find the energy he would need to reconfigure the accessory. And besides - he didn't mind the feel.

"Georgie. Are you still with me?" A calm voice filled with warm words washed over him. He hummed as he opened his eyes back up, blinking a few times before nodding a little. A small hum came down the line. "It suits you."

The fuzzy warm feeling George felt had worked to pick away at his resolve and instead of disagreeing and turning away like he usually would, he lowered his head and let himself smile instead. The smile was small but warm. He felt the pink across his face travel to the tips of his ears and he let out an inaudible sigh. "Thank you Clay."


End file.
